Addicted To Pain
by WelcomeToTheRevolution
Summary: Songfic. Quand Remus se rend compte que Sirius se scarifie.


Une chanson d'Alter Bridge qui m'a inspirée. Un Sirius faible, un Remus qui doit être fort pour deux. Pas forcément facile à lire. A vous de voir, j'attends vos avis.

 **Tell me how it feels to live a lie**

 **Tell me do you know that it won't ever be the same**

 **You can't deny**

 **The house of cards just hit the floor**

La porte claque

Courant d'air

Le monde

À mes pieds

S'effondre

Fragile

Château de cartes

Adrénaline

Hémoglobine

Fin d'une ère

Début d'une mort

Un trait sur le passé

Sur tout

Ce qui a existé

Le début de la fin

De ta fin

 **Don't tell me you can save it in the end**

 **There's nothing you can do 'cause when it's gone**

 **You know it won't come back again**

 **But you don't listen anymore**

Trop tard

Pour tout rattraper

Pour tout sauver

Au ralenti

Sans pouvoir

T'en empêcher

Destruction

Sans

Cicatrisation

En noir et blanc

Ange déchu

Étoile

Qui explose

Emporte tout sur son passage

Marche arrière

Qui n'a jamais

Existée

 **You're addicted to pain**

 **To blind to see you're lost in the shadows**

 **Too addicted to face**

 **In time you're gonna lose it all**

L'étoile

S'est effondrée

Trou noir

Comme un aimant

Attire

Sa perte

Triste

Masochiste

Machiniste

De cette douleur

La constellation entière

Sombre

Dans l'ombre

Aveuglée

Par cette lame

 **If only I had said this long ago**

 **If only I had found a way to tell you all the things you should have know**

 **But you were lost right from the start**

Avertissement

Anémie

Débit

Trop important

Déjà parti

Trop vite

Trop loin

Trop

Toujours trop

Excès

De vitesse ?

Cassette déroulée

Impossible

À rembobiner

Perdu

Déçu

Ignorant dangereux

 **How the hell are you the one to blame ?**

 **You've done no wrong**

 **You gave it all**

 **So why the hell do you have to change ?**

 **You broke your back, she broke your heart**

Jeté, renié

Petit Prince

Devenu roi

Elle t'a oublié

Tu n'as jamais existé

Combattant

Contre le temps

Sa faute peut-être

Mal

Aux épaules

Comme si

Le poids de la vie

Etait trop lourd

Hérésie

Car le poids de la vie

Est comme toi

N'existe pas

N'existe plus

Ame brisée

Papier mâché

Propulsé

A mes pieds

 **You're addicted to pain**

 **Too blind to see you're lost in the shadows**

 **Too addicted to face**

 **In time you're gonna lose it all**

Attaché

Drogué

Enchaîné

Impossible

A libérer

Un bandeau rouge

Te voile la face

Hermétique

Aux sentiments

Le chemin

Vers la fin

S'enfonce

Sans une once

De lumière

Seul

Seuls

Attention

Addiction

 **Cry out**

 **You nowhere now**

 **She sold you out**

 **You're gonna lose it all**

 **Cry out**

 **You nowhere now**

 **Just tear it down**

 **You're gonna lose it all**

Crier

Inutilité

Égaré

Dans le néant

Personne ne t'entend

Toi et elle

Dans une lutte

Enragée

Acharnée

Elle t'a effacé

Hurler

Imbécilité

Il n'y a que moi

Et je ne peux pas

Alléger ton combat

Tu dois

Tu crois

Détruire ce corps

Qui est le leur

Bêtise

Sottise

Ton esprit

Est perdu

Corrompu

 **You're addicted to pain**

 **Too blind to see you're lost in the shadows**

 **Too addicted to face**

 **In time you're gonna lose it all**

Pas la force

De regarde

Ce que

Tu te fais

Dépendant

De ce sang

Depuis longtemps

Masque de glace

Tu reprends ta place

Parmi les ombres

Pourvu que les autres

N'en sachent rien

Un secret trop bien gardé

Que je ne puis

Divulguer

 **You're addicted to pain**

 **Sometimes it seems like nothing else matters**

 **You're too addicted to face**

 **In time you're gonna lose it all**

Elle et toi

Cette lame au milieu

Juste vous trois

Une morbide

Sainte Trinité

Allongé gelé

Sur le carrelage

Contraste

Noir et blanc

Et rouge

Plus pâle

Que la mort elle-même

Eclat argenté

Dangereusement semblable

Aux disques métalliques

Qui me regardent

Vide

Je ne suis

Plus rien

Moi-même

Tu t'es cassé

Tu nous as brisés

Plus rien ne compte

Tandis que chacun

Refait ses comptes

 **Cry out**

 **You nowhere now**

 **Time you're gonna lose it all**

 **Cry out**

 **You nowhere now**

 **You don't live anymore**

Nulle part

Chez les ombres

Rien ne bouge

Silence

Qui rend fou

Ivre

De ténèbres

Trop profond

Pour voir un jour

La lumière

Crépuscule éternel

Rouge sang

Qui plonge dans le noir

Tes yeux

Un cri

Douleur

D'un monde meilleur

Englouti

Espérance

D'une clémence

Alliance

Attente d'une dernière danse

Mais Satan

Jamais ne se porte garant

De ton âme

L'étoile

S'éteint

Et détruit tout

Dans son sillage

La galaxie

Se meurt

C'est la fin

Définitivement

Cette fois

Il n'y a plus rien

A faire

La fin

Nous nous retrouverons

Là

Où il n'y a plus

De ténèbres

 **Cry out**

 **You nowhere now**

 **In time you're gonna lose it all**

 **Cry out**

 **You nowhere now**

 **You don't live here anymore**

Quelques petites précisions peut-être ? Le « elle » signifie à la fois la famille Black et la douleur, la souffrance à laquelle Sirius est accroché. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de les différencier, elles vont de pair je pense.

Vos avis ?


End file.
